Transmorfo
by reichnbatch
Summary: Jacob era um transmorfo. Isso queria dizer que ele poderia virar outra coisa, um outro animal ou criatura mítica?  Era uma tarde qualquer e Jake e Nessie decidiram tentar, mas será que é mesmo uma boa ideia...  One-Short


P.D.V. Renesmee

– Nessie! – Uma voz falou da porta. A voz do meu melhor amigo

– Jake! – Larguei a minha boneca e me virei para ele, sorrindo

– O que você está fazendo? – Ele perguntou, se sentando ao meu lado no tapete da sala

– Brincando de boneca! Quer brincar comigo?

– Eu não vou ter que ser a filhinha que não sabe comer, né? – Ele questionou meio assustado pela lembrança do dia em que eu e a Tia Rose o vestimos com um vestido cor-de-rosa velho dela e ele foi a filha que não sabia comer. Uma pena a Tia Rose ter queimado o vestido depois, ele era tão bonito...

– Não, você pode ser o papai – Sorri, e ele sorriu também

– E você é a mamãe e a boneca é a filha? – Assenti, e o seu sorriso cresceu mais um pouquinho

– Jacob... – Uma voz reprovadora veio do sofá. Era o papai, lendo o jornal. Ele deve ter visto algo na mente do Jake, mas eu não fazia ideia do que era. Qual o problema da nossa brincadeira?

– Nenhum docinho. O problema está na mente do seu amiguinho lobo! – Ele rosnou levemente

– Melhor você ir se acostumando, sanguessuga... – Jake respondeu. Do que eles estavam falando? – Mas isso me lembrou algo, uma dúvida que eu tenho: Nunca entendi esse negócio de lobisomens e transmorfos...

– Bem, lobisomens mesmo são as "crianças da lua", mas eles foram extintos, os Volturis se ocuparam em matar todos – Papai fez uma pausa – Vocês são transmorfos, pessoas que viram animais. Minha teoria é que vocês viraram isso quando aquele antepassado de vocês entrou no lobo...

– Como você sabe da lenda? – Jake o interrompeu

– Vi na mente da Bella – Papai sorriu – De qualquer forma, vocês são diferentes das "crianças da lua". Vocês se transformam quando querem, teoricamente, e tem controle próprio na forma lupina, tirando quando o Alpha comanda algo.

– Então... Você acha que eu conseguiria virar... Outro animal?

– Não sei – Papai deu de ombros – Talvez

– Vamos tentar, Jake? – Me animei – Vai ser legal!

– Pode ser... – Jake sorriu para mim

– Nada disso! – Papai pulou do sofá, rosnando – Não vou deixar minha filha perto de você se transformando; ou... – Ele não completou

– Calminha, sanguessuga, eu vou manter ela afastada... – E completou mentalmente, porque papai começou a balançar afirmativamente a cabeça

– Tudo bem – Ele suspirou – Mas lembrem-se se eu vou estar vigiando – Papai apontou para a testa

– Ok! E obrigada, papai! – Sorri para ele, que sorriu de volta e se sentou novamente

Eu e Jake fomos para o gramado de trás da casa, onde ele teria bastante espaço. Eu estava empolgada, não só por que eu nunca tinha visto o Jake se transformar, já que ele sempre ia para os arbustos quando fazia isso

– Fique aqui, Ness – Jake falou, me sentando no último degrau da varanda – Se você ficar muito perto o seu pai me mata!

– Ok! – Assenti – Mas em que você vai tentar se transformar?

– Não sei – Ele deu de ombros – Você quer escolher?

– Quero! Que tal... Um unicórnio? – E esse era o segundo motivo. Eu sempre quis ver um unicórnio!

– Eu não sei se dá, Nessie, - Ele coçou a cabeça – Já que, bem, unicórnios não existem...

– Ah, claro. Assim como vampiros, lobisomens e transmorfos, não? – Falei, revirando os olhos

– Bem, olhando por esse lado... – Ele ponderou – Ok, podemos tentar... Mas fique longe! – Ele avisou, indo para o centro do gramado

– Tudo bem, eu vou ficar sentadinha aqui!

E nós passamos o resto da tarde ali, tirando a pequena pausa do "eu preciso comer!" do Jake.

Já era à tardinha, e eu tinha me distraindo com uma joaninha que caminhava pelo meu braço, quando eu ouvi um pequeno som de cascos. Eu olhei para cima e vi a coisa mais linda do mundo. Era um cavalo branco e brilhante, com a crina trançada com fitas douradas e cascos reluzentes. Só que, ao contrário dos cavalos comuns, esse tinha um único chifre no meio da testa. Era um unicórnio. Um Jakecórnio!

– Que lindo! – Falei maravilhada, e ele fez um pequeno movimento com a cabeça, me convidando a me aproximar.

Toquei o pelo com a ponta dos dedos, era macio e aveludado.

– Não acredito que você conseguiu virar mesmo isso – Murmurei incrédula, e ele relinchou, se abaixando para o seu lombo ficar mais ou menos da minha altura.

– Você quer que eu suba? – Perguntei, e ele balançou a cabeça, assentindo.

Tomei um impulso e me lancei para cima dele, me acomodando nas suas costas

– Nossa, Jake, isso é muito legal! E você ficou muito bonito! – Falei, e ele começou a trotar calmamente para dentro de floresta – Nós vamos dar um passeio?

Ele não respondeu, e começou a trotar mais rápido, logo começando a correr cada vez mais adentro na floresta.

– Jake, eu estou ficando com medo – Gritei por cima do barulho dos seus cascos contra as folhas secas. Toquei o seu lombo, lhe mostrando uma imagem minha caindo de cima dele.

Parecia ter funcionado, pois logo sua corrida cessou e ele pegou outro caminho.

– Obrigada! – Suspirei aliviada – Estava com medo de cair – Ele fez um movimento com a cabeça, como se falasse "não precisava se preocupar".

Porém, logo ele recomeçou a correr ferozmente, não parando mesmo quando eu gritei para ele ir mais devagar e relinchando ocasionalmente de prazer.

– Jacob, para onde você está me levando? – Perguntei apavorada, ouvindo um barulho de mar e vendo o céu chuvoso por dentre as árvores a frente.

Ele parou bruscamente e eu notei que estávamos em um penhasco, numa praia. Se eu chegasse próxima abeira eu via o mar agitado abaixo. Acho que estávamos em uma das praias de La Push.

– Você queria me mostrar à praia? É isso? – Perguntei, me virando para o Jake

Ele estava assustado, o seu pelo agora estava crespo, a sua crina, antes lindamente trançada, estava embaraçada e revolta. O seu chifre parecia mais afiado e seus olhos tinham um brilho maligno e vingativo.

– Jake? O que houve? – Perguntei, dando um passo para trás. Ele relinchou gravemente, mais parecendo uma risada maligna e apontou o chifre para mim – Por favor, pare! Você está me dando medo!

Ele me lançou um olhar maligno e deu outro passo a frente, seu chifre reluzente parecia cada vez mais cortante. Dei outro passo para trás.

Foi quando eu reparei que estava na beira do penhasco. Lá embaixo, eu via o mar, revolto, as ondas batendo forte contra a encosta.

Olhei novamente para Jacob que se movia vagarosamente, o seu afiado ainda apontado para mim, enquanto eu tomava uma decisão: Eu iria pular.

– Desculpe Jake. Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você, mas quero que me perdoe pelo que eu vou fazer – Murmurei com lágrimas nos olhos, o que teria acontecido com o meu amigo?

E então eu me joguei para trás. Enquanto eu caia, eu vi o céu e o estranho padrão das nuvens. Ouvi uma voz conhecida me chamando docemente e então tudo ficou escuro.

– Renesmee, amorzinho? – A voz chamou de novo e eu tentei abrir os olhos, mas a claridade os machucava.

– Mamãe? – Chamei

– Sou eu, meu docinho – Ela falou, sua voz preocupada – Está tudo bem?

– Não – Choraminguei – Eu tive um pesadelo horrível

– Quer me contar?

– Não, prefiro mostrar- Falei, me sentando e colocando a minha mão em seu pescoço gelado, revivendo aquele sonho macabro

– Está tudo bem, querida. Foi um pesadelo horrível, mas está tudo bem... – Ela falou, me sentando na cozinha e indo para o fogão, para fazer o meu "café da manhã"

– Mas foi tão real, mamãe... – Falei

– É, eu vi. Você até sonhou com coisas que nunca viu, – Ela colocou um prato de ovos mexidos na minha frente – Tipo o penhasco em La Push...

– É mesmo... – Peguei uma garfada

– Mas, Renesmee, você se lembra que dia é hoje? – Ela se reclinou na mesa, perto de onde eu sentava

Claro, era meu aniversário.

– Claro! É meu aniversário! – Sorri

– Isso mesmo! Pronta para a super festa que a sua tia louca insistiu em fazer?

– Claro! – Dei uma risadinha

Mais tarde, depois de vestida e alimentada, eu e mamãe caminhamos para a casa dos meus avós, onde toda a minha família esperava por mim. E o Jake também. Não aquele Jakecórnio do mal, mas o meu Jake. Era tudo um pesadelo.

People of my heart! Minha primeira fic aqui! (não literalmente)

Sejam legais comigo e comentem, eu prometo responder todos! É uma one, mas eu coloco um capítulo só com respostas, ok?

E caramba, como é difícil mexer nesse _site_, hein!


End file.
